Azuma Matsumoto
Azuma Matsumoto (Guildmaster, Ghost Smile) is the 2nd Guildmaster of Ghost Smile, the guild was created recently about 5 years ago. Azuma is not only the 2nd guildmaster but also a council member. Not much to know or have been known of Azuma's past but there is a rumor that he is a over 1000 years old. Personality Azuma is the type of guy that can make friends with everyone, and, if not friendship, at least respect. Even those like Ryujin has shown interest in Azuma's battles. Unfortunately for his opponents, Azuma can and more than likely will become incredibly angry when his friends are hurt or injured. However, he is also willing to sacrifice those that are important to him as he is willing to make the painful decision to leave them behind when he needs to get the job done. Despite his easygoing personality, Azuma has shown that he has hidden talent as a skilled mage being capable of using his unique magic to take down several mages of an infamous Guilds that has been controlling towns. In combat situations, Azuma seems fairly deceptive. He will often downplay his own abilities so that he can surprise his opponent later on with his true nature. He is highly confident in his abilities, being brave enough to fight several opponents on his own, although this often gets him into trouble with his comrades in Ghost Smile. Rarely do taunts or verbal assaults such as those often spoken by any of his opponents faze him. Oddly enough, Azuma has the unnatural trait to tell only the truth about his abilities once he finally decides to reveal them to his foes, something that seems to unnerve most of whom he faces. He is also not one to downplay the role of death in anyone's life span; at one point stating that one who does not fear or respect death is the one most in need of it. A slacker by nature, Azuma maintains a carefree, laid-back attitude about everything, even with achieving his goal of becoming a superior mage. When others are stressed out or in a panic, he usually just mutters 'everything will work out' as a way of calming the situation and those around him. He is also confident, strong and inspires courage amongst his allies, leading many to join him. While normally calm, reserved and in control, Azuma can exhibit merciless conviction when in the presence of anyone whose beliefs challenge his, making him very dangerous once provoked. He also has a soft spot for females and can be quite emotional at times when dealing with them. Above all else, Azuma is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if this goes against his own personal best interest. Despite being a laid-back person, Azuma loves adventure and the glorious art of combat, and is incapable of stepping back from a challenge no matter how dangerous or difficult it maybe. This part of his nature oftentimes causes him to avoid taking the easy way out of a situation. Despite having a great sense of caution, he will continue as his sense of caution only makes the situation more thrilling. He has been known to smile in the faces of both danger and death, even relishing the fight more when he is able to push his body to its limits. When it comes to actual combat, Azuma's confidence shine through, making smart-mouth comments and slightly arrogant exclaims. Though this is actually just a well-hidden attempt to disrupt his opponent's combative mindset. He also has a habit of having a slightly joyful tone in his voice whenever he combats a strong opponent due to wanting a challenge that will make him stronger at the end of it. The habit seems anger both his friends and foe alike, believing that he is not taking their fight seriously. History TBA Skills and Traits Massive Magical''' Energy Azuma possesses a large amount of magical energy. The magnitude of his magical energy is impressive, as it is capable of causing the earth to tremble around him, even lifting small pebbles off of the ground in a similar vein to Gravity Magic. His quantity of magical power allows him to fight for incredibly long periods of time without stopping, and rarely becomes fatigued. When only a portion of it released, it is enough to crack the Earth around him. However, upon completely releasing his Magical Energy, the magnitude of his Magical Aura is enough to create a large pillar of light being able to seen from a distance away. '''Enhanced Strength Azuma has shown massive amounts of strength. He is capable of greatly injuring an opponent with his bare hands. In fact, Azuma has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with a similar one of his own; even breaking the hand of the one he exchanged punches with. He is quite capable of punching through boulders with his bare hands or use devastating punches to send a pulse of vibration through the opponent's body rupturing internal organs of his target. Enhanced Agility Azuma has been observed leaping great heights and distances. His fast reflexes and athletically conditioned body give him a natural advantage on the field of battle as he is shown to be able to dodge reckless fire from Magic spells. He possesses fine control over the muscles in his body, allowing him to change the trajectory of his sword slashes or even the direction his body is moving mid-jump. Expert Swordsman Azuma has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with Kujina Akiha, a master swordswoman in her own right. Azuma has shown himself to be highly proficient in swordsmanship, as he was capable of using a borrowed sword from a stall on the side of the road in order to dispatch a group of bandits with relative ease. He will only use his swordsmanship skills when he faces off against a much tougher opponent with a drawn weapon or as a last resort due. Azuma is also quite adept at blocking with his blade as he is ambidextrous and can switch off his swords from his right hand to his left and vice-versa allowing him to catch an opponent off-guard. Samidare (五月雨, Early Summer Rain) With this sword skill, Azuma positions his sword in one hand and slashes toward his opponent, however, instead of actually attacking, he instead pulls off a feint so that he intentionally misses his initial target. The true purpose of this attack is to lure the opponent into believing that they have dodged the attack while in fact the actual katana is falling to Azuma's free hand so that he is able to shift his momentum into creating a genuine slash at high speeds, catching the opponent off guard and almost always successfully striking them in the process. Enhanced Perception Azuma's vision is increased to the point that he sees objects and phenomena around him moving at a much slower pace than they actual are. Not only can this but he also see the loopholes in the opponent's body created when blood circulates. Muscles in the body retract and cells alter, resulting in the creation of these points. These are spots which move along with the body's movements and blood flow. When one of these points are hit, even with the slightest attack, the resulting pain can prove extremely detrimental to the targeted individual. With each successful power blow to a one of these points, the affected spot will grow larger, a possible side-effect caused by blood-clotting, eventually turning the opponent's whole body into a single one of these points. Keen Intellect Azuma possesses a large amount of intelligence, gained from his love of knowledge about Magical History. He constantly shows himself to be very intelligent in combat, coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies in order to defeat opponents. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. Azuma is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He is a very perceptive man, even as far as figuring out the opponent's next possible moves before they had a chance to utilize it. Azuma retains seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy. Hand in hand with Azuma's cunning are his immediate reaction and assessment skills. He can easily find the most advantageous move for himself to make allowing for him to exploit an opponent's weakness. Azuma has shown himself to be very insightful and perceptive. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents simply by witnessing several of their habits in and out of a fight. He is also understanding of people's emotions by their thoughts and actions, which allows him to toy with his opponent's emotions in the midst of combat. Highly Perceptive Azuma is a highly perceptive combatant. He is able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's magical energy level. He is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat as well as being capable of seeing through illusions or seeing things that would not normally be discernible through normal means. Eidetic Memory Azuma remembers everything he sees, hears or reads, to the finest detail. This makes him an excellent investigator--but, by his own admission, a terrible lover as he can't seem to let go of past betrayals, which can at times affect his judgement. Abilities and Magic Eidetic Mirror is an ability that makes use of Azuma's perfect memory, and can be used to absorb and mimic abilities. Reflective Shield Defensive. Creates a glossy, ethereal substance capable of stopping a single mid-level attack and bouncing it back at its caster. Single hand ability, leaves the other available for other abilities or weapons. Magic Mirror An ability which allows Azuma to utilize any cast ability he has witnessed or had used against him, with the exception of Slayer Magic. These copied abilities strike with roughly have the strength of the natural ability. Mirror Clone Mixed. Azuma creates clones (up to 6) of any wizard he has seen fight. The clones' attacks draw on Azuma's own power, and therefore last so long as his power does, or until they are dismissed. Glass Castle Defensive. Azuma creates a dome-like shield around himself, which absorbs any magic cast at it and stores it for later use. This shield shatters after it absorbs 5 spells, and is not thick enough to withstand a melee strike. Mirror Maze Offensive. Dependent on Glass Castle having absorbed enough magic, Azuma can create a labyrinth around his enemies, and can incorporate his Mirror Clones, as well as Glass Castle's absorbed abilities, to obliterate his opponent. This labyrinth does have an exit, which can be found by following symbols on the walls. Tools and Equipment Black Fang A Cursed blade of unknown origin, which Azuma wears on his back and uses almost exclusively sheathed. He is often seen as talking to it, as the sword is sentient in its own way and transmits its "thoughts" into his mind, normally involving blood and death. There are none alive, save for Azuma, that know what happens when the sword is drawn.Category:Male Characters Category:Caster Category:Ghost Smile Category:Guildmasters